


Irresistible

by strawberrymint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymint/pseuds/strawberrymint
Summary: Remus wants to sleep, but Sirius won't let him. Remus/Sirius, Marauders era, one-shot.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thank you to Elena for the beta, to Trish for convincing me to post it, and to Abigail for the final read-through. I really appreciate it.  


* * *

“Moony?”

Remus’s eyelids snapped open to see a slant of muted moonlight on the sheets in front of him. “What?” he murmured sleepily.

“Are you awake?” someone whispered from behind him. No, not someone – Sirius. Remus clenched his eyes shut again.

“No,” he replied.

Remus felt the mattress sink down a bit as Sirius climbed into bed next to him, pulling the curtains shut again. There was a pause, and then Sirius leaned in. “Moony?”

“What?” Remus snapped irritably.

Another pause. “Are you still awake?”

Remus let out a huffy breath and turned around so that he could face him. “Well, I am now. What is it?”

Anyone else might have been hurt by this, but Sirius didn’t even flinch. Grinning, he scooted closer to Remus and nudged his knee up against the back of Remus’s thigh. “Fancy a shag then?”

Remus turned back over so that he was facing away from him. “Go back to bed, Sirius,” he muttered loudly into his pillow.

But of course he didn’t. A few seconds later, Remus felt Sirius stretch out behind him, lying his head down on Remus’s spare pillow. “I was just kidding about the shag,” he told him.

“No, you weren’t,” said Remus, squeezing his eyelids shut.

“Okay, no, I wasn’t, but we really don’t have to. We can just talk then.”

Remus scoffed. “About what?”

“Doesn’t matter. Anything.”

“If it doesn’t matter, then why are you here?”

“Dunno, guess I’m bored.”

“So?”

“So, entertain me.”

Remus lifted his head from the pillow and looked over his shoulder. Sirius was stretched out on his back, leaning against the headboard with his knees bent slightly to keep him upright. He was wearing a pair of black boxer shorts that contrasted nicely with his pale skin and messy dark hair. If Remus hadn’t been so tired and Sirius hadn’t looked so smug, he might have taken him up on his offer.

“Did it ever occur to you that some of us might need sleep tonight?” Remus asked him, cocking his eyebrow. “Did it occur to you that – oh, I don’t know – the world doesn’t revolve around you and your sexual needs?”

“I already told you we don’t have to have sex,” said Sirius, as if it was all quite reasonable and Remus was overreacting. “I just want to chat.” 

“So why don’t you go bother James then?”

“He needs his sleep. He’s got Quidditch tomorrow, and we can’t have us lose against Slytherin, can we?”

“No, can’t have that,” Remus responded sarcastically. “Would you believe that I have things to do tomorrow as well?”

“No, you don’t. Except homework, and that doesn’t count.”

Remus glared at him. “You’re a selfish bastard, you know that?”

Sirius ignored the question completely and sat up a bit straighter. “I brought you a present.”

Remus sighed. “What, your perfect body? I’ve already told you I’m not in the mood.”

Sirius grinned. “Ah, no, it’s not quite that good I’m afraid, but I think you’ll still like it.” He paused. “Do you want it?”

Remus, who was almost thoroughly awake at this point and could see no means of getting Sirius to leave anytime in the near future, turned over completely so that he was facing him. “What is it?”

Sirius reached behind his back with one hand, but didn’t pull it back again. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes, what is it?” Remus replied testily.

Sirius shook his head sadly, as though severely disappointed in Remus’s attitude. “You don’t sound like you want to know. You sound like you just want to get rid of me.”

Remus glared at him. “You woke me up because you were bored. Of course I want to get rid of you.”

He expected a cocky response, or maybe another one of those shit-eating grins that Remus had grown so familiar with over the years, but neither came. Instead, Sirius leaned over and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Remus, still slightly groggy from being woken from a perfectly good night’s sleep, hardly had time to react before Sirius pulled away again. Remus blinked a couple of times, finally glancing back up at Sirius, who was looking far too satisfied with himself.

“Was that the present?” Remus asked, trying hard to sound more irritated than he felt, which was to say a lot less irritated than before. Kissing Sirius had that annoying effect on him, as did Sirius himself. It was difficult to stay angry at him, even when he’d done something really stupid, which happened quite often. Sirius could probably charm the stars out of the sky if he set his mind to it.

“No, that was only part of it,” Sirius answered, withdrawing the hand from behind his back. Remus squinted into the darkness, but could see nothing except that it was square-shaped. He sniffed at the air.

“Is that…chocolate?”

Sirius sighed. “Your nose really does ruin all of my best surprises, you know.” Remus heard him unwrapping the package. “I’ve been saving it for you since we went to Hogsmeade last week. Here.” He broke off a piece and held it out for Remus to take.

“Thanks,” he replied, feeling slightly less angry at Sirius for waking him up for such selfish reasons. He took a bite of the chocolate and let it melt against his tongue. “It’s good,” he told him.

“Should be,” said Sirius. Without asking permission, he pulled back Remus’s quilt and slid down under the covers. Remus could feel Sirius’s bare leg against his, not an altogether unpleasant sensation.

Remus took another nibble of chocolate. “I didn’t say you could stay here.”

“I know,” Sirius replied, moving closer. He pressed himself up against Remus’s side and hooked one leg over his thigh, tightening an arm across Remus’s stomach. For about half of an instant, Remus considered kneeing him in the groin, but it was an idle thought and he knew it. He gave in and relaxed against him.

“Your feet are cold,” Sirius whined.

“Your elbow hurts,” Remus countered, swallowing a tongueful of melted chocolate. He closed the wrapper back over the bar, set it down onto the quilt next to him and leaned in closer to Sirius, wrapping both arms around him. Sirius splayed a hand over Remus’s stomach, his warm breath fluttering over Remus’s thin cotton nightshirt. Remus felt a lump of affection settle comfortably into the bottom of his stomach, and he rested his chin against the top of Sirius’s head.

“Noisy day,” Remus observed, after a few minutes of silence.

Sirius snorted softly, sounding like a dog sneezing. “You could say that.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if tomorrow was even noisier. Bulstrode will have worked out his revenge on the three of you by then.”

Sirius scoffed. “I doubt Bulstrode will have worked out how to tie his shoelaces by then, much less how to come up with anything even remotely as clever as anything the four of us have.”

“Leave me out of it,” said Remus, licking a smudge of chocolate from his thumb.

“Why, when you do such a fantastic job of that yourself?” Without waiting for a reply, Sirius continued. “James didn’t think it was going to work, you know.”

“Neither did I,” said Remus. “And I wish it hadn’t. It was bad enough that I had to see his arse, but to also see his—”

“It was quite hairy, wasn’t it?” said Sirius, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “The arse, I mean, not the—”

“Yes, well, I’d prefer if you didn’t try it again,” said Remus, “on _any_ of the Slytherins.”

“We’ll see,” Sirius replied mysteriously, fiddling with the top button of Remus’s nightshirt. He popped it open, running his thumb over the smooth plastic edge. “Got a letter from Andromeda this morning.”

“Oh?” Remus reached down to snap another small piece of chocolate off the bar – just one more, that was all he wanted, and he would save the rest – and popped it into his mouth. “What did she say?”

The hand resting on Remus’s chest flinched, but Sirius’s voice was steady. “My mother’s sick.”

Remus sucked in a shallow breath. “Your mother?” he echoed stupidly.

“Doxy Egg Fever. She’s at St. Mungo’s. Ted has some friends there, apparently, and they told him.”

Remus let that settle for a moment before speaking. “Is she going to be alright?”

“Dunno. Hope not.” Before Remus could decide whether or not he was joking, Sirius plowed on. “I saw you got a package at breakfast. Was it from your mum?”

Remus blinked at the sudden change in subject. “What? Oh. Yes, she was sending back my dress robes.”

“What did she have those for?”

Remus felt his cheeks heat up just a little bit. “The sleeves were starting to fray. She said she would fix them for me.”

“Oh.” Sirius shifted slightly so that his knee was pressing close to Remus’s groin. “I wondered why you didn’t open it then, but if you already knew what it was…”

Remus nodded.

“Did she say anything about you coming over for Christmas?”

Remus sighed. James had invited the three of them to stay at his parents’ house for the holidays while school was out. Peter’s parents had already granted him permission, and Sirius practically lived there anyway, so they were all waiting to hear back from Remus’s mother about whether or not he could go. James and Sirius had been pestering him about it for weeks.

“Yes,” Remus answered hesitantly. “She said it would be alright if I stayed the last week before we came back.” Sirius didn’t say anything, and Remus knew that he was waiting for him to continue. He let out a deep breath. “I just don’t know if I should leave her there all alone. I mean, it’s Christmas after all.”

“Isn’t your aunt going to be there for a whole month?”

Remus sighed. “Yes, but it’s _Christmas_ ,” he said again.

“Hmmm,” Sirius murmured, circling his fingertips lazily over Remus’s stomach. “Well, it won’t be nearly as much fun if you’re not there. Mrs. Potter thinks you’re the best thing since Earl Grey, you know. Probably hopes you’ll straighten out the rest of us.”

Remus snorted. “Fat chance.”

“Well, don’t tell her that.” He skimmed a finger over Remus’s navel. “Have you finished all of the chocolate?”

Remus rested his hand over the chocolate bar lying next to his thigh. “No. Do you want some?”

“No, it’s for you,” Sirius reminded him. “Besides, if I wanted some, I could just kiss you.”

For some reason, Remus’s body reacted to this more strongly than it should have. “It would be easier for me to just give you a piece,” he responded mildly. He was suddenly very aware that Sirius’s fingertips had reached the waistband of his pyjamas and were toying with a loose thread at the hem.

“Yes,” Sirius agreed. “But not nearly as fun.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything to that. Meanwhile, Sirius’s fingers had, much to Remus’s relief, abandoned the waistband of his pyjamas and were trailing along his abdomen again. When they reached his belly button, they paused at the edge, then dipped lightly into the hole. Remus felt his stomach clench up as if he’d been punched.

“Sirius…” he warned.

“Hmmm?” Fingertips withdrawn from his navel, now circling the sensitive skin around it.

“That’s not fair,” Remus said sternly. Sirius nudged the nightshirt up a little higher and brushed his fingertips lightly over the trail of hair that started at Remus’s navel and disappeared into his pants.

“What’s not fair?” asked Sirius, feigning innocence. Remus could feel Sirius’s erection pressing against his hip, separated only by a thin layer of black silk and an even thinner layer of flannel. Sirius pressed closer, nudging a knee between Remus’s thighs.

“ _That_ ,” Remus said bluntly, as the other boy wiggled even closer, and this time both of them could feel the effect Sirius’s ministrations were having on his body. “You manipulative little git.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“‘ _We really don’t have to. We can just talk_.’ Bloody liar.”

“Now really, Moony, that’s quite rude…”

With great effort, Remus heaved himself up and rolled over on top of Sirius, straddling the other boy’s hips so that he couldn’t get up. 

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. “Thought you weren’t in the mood?”

Remus pinned Sirius’s arms down to the mattress, lowering himself so that their faces were only a few centimetres apart. Sirius’s grin widened.

“Thought you were _tired_ …”

“Oh, shut up,” said Remus, leaning down to bring their mouths together.

Sirius responded quite enthusiastically for someone who claimed to have no ulterior motives or expectations. He didn’t make a move to unpin his arms, but his mouth more than made up for the control he’d relinquished. Remus placed a bruising kiss on Sirius’s mouth, but Sirius pulled back just a fraction of a centimetre and dragged his tongue over the inside of Remus’s lips.

“Tease,” Remus whispered, leaning down to recapture Sirius’s mouth for the kiss he _really_ wanted.

But Sirius wasn’t playing fair, as usual. He pulled away again to plant a string of wet kisses along Remus’s throat, nipping lightly at the soft skin just below his jaw. “Just wanted a bit of chocolate…”

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius bit lightly at his earlobe. “I told you that there were easier ways.”

“Yes, but it tastes better this way.”

Remus’s reply was preempted by a loud rustling sound coming from the other side of the room.

“Oi! Keep it down, you two! I’ve got Quidditch tomorrow!”

Remus’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and Sirius’s lips, taking advantage of the distraction, trailed across his jaw. “Privacy spell,” Remus whispered.

Sirius flicked his tongue over the tip of Remus’s ear.

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed him away, reaching under his pillow for his wand. “Lazy sod,” he muttered, casting a quick privacy spell over the area. He was much better at them than Sirius, who didn’t really care who heard him and therefore could never be asked to put much energy into the effort. Once he’d cast a particularly dreadful version of the spell during an afternoon romp the day before an exam. They were about halfway gone, moaning like wild animals, when James ripped open the curtains and petrified both of them just as they were, tossing the blankets up over their bodies so that he wouldn’t have to look at them. By the time they managed to wiggle out from under the spell, neither of them was in the mood any longer, and Sirius was more intent upon finding James to punish him than he was upon doing anything about his deflated state of arousal. For his part, James spent most of the next day tripping over his trousers, which he kept finding pooled at his ankles.

“Don’t want James to miss out on any rest,” said Remus, stuffing the wand under his pillow and falling back onto the mattress with a thud. “After all, you wanted us to beat Slytherin, didn’t you?”

“Sod Quidditch,” Sirius mumbled, climbing between Remus’s legs and capturing his lips for another kiss. “And sod James.”

“I’d really prefer if you didn’t.”

Sirius answered with a rough, biting kiss, and after a few minutes of fumbling, the blankets, twisted awkwardly between them in all of the commotion, were banished to the foot of the bed where they were less likely to get in the way. It was followed by Remus’s nightshirt, which landed on top of the heap by sheer luck, as neither its owner nor its thrower was particularly focused on where it landed.

Sirius kissed along Remus’s collarbone and then down to his chest, taking special care with Remus’s nipples, which were quite sensitive to the touch…especially the touch of Sirius’s tongue, which had probably touched more of Remus’s body over the past few months than Remus’s own hand had in his entire life. Remus gasped at the first flick against his nipple, reaching down to smooth a hand over Sirius’s bare shoulder. He could feel the muscles flexing under the flushed skin, smooth to the touch.

Meanwhile, Sirius’s hands (no strangers to any of Remus’s secret places either) were at Remus’s belly button again, making circles around the little hole. Remus swallowed a lump in his throat when Sirius hooked a long, slim finger around the waistband of Remus’s trousers and began tugging them down over his hips. Before long, they had joined the bedspread and Remus’s night shirt at the foot of the bed, and Remus was squirming around like a flobberworm on the chopping block.

And of course Sirius picked that moment to act like a gigantic arse.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you were trying to sleep,” he murmured silkily, his breath tickling Remus’s neck. “I should probably let you get back to that, what with all of those _important_ things you have on your schedule for tomorr—”

“Would you shut your bloody mouth already?” said Remus, twitching as Sirius skimmed a fingertip over the base of his cock.

“Shut my mouth?” Sirius insinuated a finger into the crease of Remus’s leg, causing them to fall open just a bit. He shifted down Remus’s body, his fingers skating over the muscles of his stomach and then his hips, until Remus could feel Sirius’s warm breath on the head of his cock, could _almost_ feel his mouth. “But if I shut my mouth I won’t be able to…” His lips brushed gently over the tip, and Remus groaned more loudly than he intended.

“Sirius,” he whispered, curling his fingers around a clump of the bed sheet.

“Sorry?” asked Sirius, forcing Remus’s knees open so that he could lick along his inner thighs. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

Remus gasped as Sirius’s nose nudged the underside of his cock. “Want you to…”

“Oh, did you want me to do something?” Sirius asked casually, breath ghosting over the head of Remus’s cock again. “I mean, since I’m already down here.”

“Bastard,” Remus panted accusingly.

“Now, that’s not very polite,” said Sirius, pausing to leave a sloppy kiss on his hip. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what it is that you want?” He nipped lightly at the skin covering Remus’s hipbone and licked over the spot in one smooth motion. “Did you want me to touch your cock?"

Remus clenched his fist tighter around the sheets. “ _Yes_.”

“Do you want me to put it in my mouth?”

Remus pushed his hips up impatiently, nearly knocking Sirius in the face. “Oh, gods, yes…”

Sirius splayed his fingers over Remus’s hips, one hand on each side, to press him back against the bed. “Do you want to come in my mouth?”

Remus let out a strangled reply and twisted violently against the bed sheets. Suddenly, something brushed against the tip of his cock, and then the whole thing was enveloped in warmth as Sirius took him completely into his mouth, and it was all Remus could do not to take up Sirius’s suggestion right then and there.

“Yes,” he babbled as Sirius started sucking gently, reaching down to slide his thumb over the sensitive skin of Remus’s sac. “Oh, gods yes…” He let go of the bedspread and rested a hand against the top of Sirius’s head, pressing down with his fingertips as gently as he could manage. But when Sirius pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of Remus’s cock, Remus couldn’t resist weaving his fingers through the dark locks, or bucking his hips just slightly, driving himself further into Sirius’s mouth.

“Going to…” Remus choked on the words as Sirius cupped his balls, squeezing gently. “Oh, gods, I’m going to—” And then it was crashing over him, and his fingers were twisted in Sirius’s hair, and he was spurting against the roof of Sirius’s mouth.

Sirius waited until he was finished thrashing around before he released him with one final, gentle suck, causing Remus to shiver. Sirius licked his lips and looked up at Remus, who was staring down at him with his mouth hanging open and his hands still tangled up in Sirius’s hair. Sirius pulled away and reached down to push his boxer shorts down to his knees, and Remus could see very clearly that he was ready for more.

Remus, who had by that point completely forgotten that Sirius was a selfish prick and that he was angry at him for…something, started to turn over onto his stomach, but Sirius planted a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down onto the bed. “No, like this,” he told him, shifting so that he could remove his boxer shorts, which he flung towards the end of the bed. Then he reached behind Remus’s head and rummaged around under the pillow for Remus’s wand. When he found it, he cast the charm that he’d grown quite good at over the past few months, having found it convenient and rather necessary to his sex life. Remus squirmed at the sudden warmth, biting back all of those desperate, foolish noises that were rising up at the back of his throat.

And then Sirius was pushing his legs up and apart, pushing the head of his cock against Remus’s entrance and sheathing himself completely in one long, slow stroke. This time, Remus couldn’t help the choked moan that escaped his lips, or the way his eyeballs rolled back in his head so that everything was blurry for one bright, pain-tinged moment. He could feel Sirius’s hands on his thighs, coaxing them around Sirius’s waist so that he could bring their bodies closer together. Remus obliged and was rewarded by another flash of light behind his eyelids as Sirius buried himself even farther.

“Fuck,” Sirius whispered, and Remus forced his eyes open so that he could look at him. Sirius’s neck and chest were coated in a thin layer of sweat, his eyes half-closed and his mouth half-open. Strands of long, dark hair were pasted to the pale skin of his neck, and he looked so deliriously beautiful that for a moment Remus forgot all about silly, inconsequential things like breathing.

He was reminded soon enough when Sirius began pumping into him – slowly at first, but with increasing speed – drawing strangled gasps from both boys. By that point, Remus was completely hard again. He arched his back and pressed his head back against the pillow, struggling to keep his eyes open so that he could see Sirius’s face. Sirius seemed to be experiencing the same problem, because he was watching Remus with a look of pure concentration that Remus had never seen directed at his schoolbooks.

“So warm,” Sirius whispered, babbling now as they drew closer to the edge. “And…oh, gods, Remus…”

Remus felt a surge of tenderness at the words and reached forward to slide his hand along Sirius’s neck and collarbone, letting his fingertips drift down to Sirius’s chest and stomach, skimming rubbing touching. Sirius released a shallow breath and reached down between them, wrapping a firm hand around Remus’s cock. Remus bucked lightly into his palm, and then he wasn’t just approaching the edge, he was hurtling over it, crying out sharply as he spilled himself into Sirius’s hand.

It seemed to last forever, and Sirius was there the entire time, gently kneading Remus’s cock as he gasped and writhed against the sheets. And then Sirius was _there_ , dragging in the same ragged breaths, choking on the same broken words as his own orgasm crested over. He let out one final string of expletives before he collapsed on top of Remus, burying his face in the other boy’s neck.

“So good,” Sirius panted against Remus’s temple. Remus’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he raked a hand through Sirius’s hair, resting his palm against the crown of his head. He could feel the Sirius’s blood pounding against the palm of his hand, the sweat from his scalp against the inside of his fingers. Sirius’s lips hovered against the sensitive skin behind his ear, and his nose nudged Remus’s earlobe. His breath was warm and smelled faintly of something sweet, like chocolate.

He wasn’t sure how long they lay there like that, breathing into one another’s ears, before Sirius suddenly hauled himself up, planting a hand on Remus’s chest to steady himself.

“Ow!” Remus exclaimed, using all of his strength – which was seriously sapped at that point – to push him off. “That hurts!”

Sirius reached down to grab the covers, which were still lying in a heap at the foot of the bed. “Says the bloke who just had a gigantic cock stuffed up his arse.”

“Gigantic? You flatter yourself.”

Remus cast a quick cleaning spell (Sirius was rather awful at those as well), and Sirius scooted closer and draped an arm over Remus’s chest, curling his entirely body around Remus’s – How on earth did he do that anyway? It couldn’t possibly be comfortable – so that it felt like they couldn’t get any closer.

“ _I_ don’t think that’s such an exaggeration,” Sirius murmured into the crook of Remus’s neck.

Remus felt something shift against his thigh, and he realized it was the half-eaten chocolate bar. still in its wrapper, which must have gotten tangled up in the quilt when they’d discarded it earlier. He tucked it under his pillow for safe-keeping. “No, of course you wouldn’t.”

Sirius pressed his mouth against Remus’s throat in a chaste kiss. “Would you like me to use an enlarging spell next time?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

Sirius’s lips curved into a smile against Remus’s skin. “Sorry, I forgot how cranky you get when you’re tired. I suppose I shouldn’t have woken you up after all, since you seem not to have enjoyed yourself one bit—”

“If you don’t bloody well shut your mouth, I’m going to kick you out of this bed,” Remus threatened, with about as much rancor as he could muster after being shagged to within an inch of his life.

Sirius, completely undisturbed by this, squirmed contentedly against him. “No, you won’t,” he murmured sleepily.

Remus huffed. “And why is that?”

“Because you’re a pushover.”

Remus clenched his jaw. “Oh, is that all?”

“That,” said Sirius, “and my naked body is too much for you to resist—”

“You bloody wish.”

“—and you are completely and utterly in love with me.”

Remus sighed resignedly and tightened his arm around Sirius’s shoulder. “Prat.”


End file.
